Sideswipe's Mind Twisters
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Sequel to 'tongue twisters', Sideswipe found some interesting facts Prowl might love to hear. He won't crash right? HAH! That's interesting... One-shot, R


I got a request from a reviewer saying something about the twins wanting to fritz Prowl using mind-twister. Well, I've done some research and found some confusing things that's just PERFECT to make the tactician offline. But I decided to use Sideswipe 'cause he's more of a mastermind. Here goes...

* * *

Sideswipe grinned non-stop ever since Prowl fritzed over some simple tongue-twisters. He returned to his quarters after his shift and started to ransack for things he could use against the tactician. Sunstreaker, who's been painting quietly, clicked his denta and throws the paintbrush at his brother.

"Stop that fraggin' thing you're doing and SHUT UP!" roared the yellow hellion. Sideswipe merely turned around with a blank look and a pink paintbrush on his helm. Sunstreaker cocked a metal brow when his twin burst into a gleeful smirk.

"Sunny my most loveable bro! I need your help." said Sideswipe, slinging an arm around his brother's neck. Sunstreaker merely growled and calmly pushed his brother away, and without warning, the yellow warrior pwned his brother roughly to the floor, leaving the red mech to do a kicked-puppy look.

"I told you time and time again _not _to call me that."he warned his twin, growling slightly. Sideswipe ignored what his brother said and stood up. He then made an impression that he wants to whisper something at his brother's audio when..

"I WANNA PRANK PROOOWWLLL!"

..he screamed loudly, causing Sunstreaker to shout and fell off his chair while holding his cringing audio-fin. Sideswipe lets out a laugh when he saw his brother glared daggers at him.

"I give a 10 for the fall.. but 2 for the landing." he mocked. Sunstreaker rubbed his audio and send a pulse through their twin-bond saying,

_/Since you practically ruined my mood to paint, what do you want?/ _

Sideswipe seized his chance quickly. He helped his brother up and helps the yellow twin dust himself all the while grinning like a maniac. Sunstreaker gave a long, weird look at his brother when he turned away and offline his optics.

"I know now that you've finally lost the small part of your processor to stupidity. Don't come crying to me when you want to get it back, since _obviously **I **_got the smarts and looks." sneered the yellow twin, causing his brother to loose the grin and narrow his optics while shaking his head in disbelief.

'You're an afthead. What happened to brotherly love, and brotherly bond?" he asked, giving a mock pout. Sunstreaker plucked the paintbrush from one of Sideswipe's helmhorns and scuffed at his brother while giving a rude handsign.

"Do it yourself, I don't want Prowl to kill me." Sunstreaker said bluntly as he returned to his painting. Sideswipe huffed and muttered a rough 'fine' before stomping out of their room, missing Sunstreaker's warm chuckle.

...

Skipping a few minutes, Sideswipe reached the tactician's office. An evil smirk, check. Processor full of evil thoughts, check. A fritzing Prowl, up next. Sideswipe balled up his hand into fist and tried to knock on the door when Jazz suddenly walk out. Noticing the red Lamborghini, Jazz grinned slightly and placed both hands on his hip.

"What're ya up now Siders?"

"Just a few things." replied the twin with a grin of his own. "Why ya ask?"

"Just a fair warning. Prowler and Ratch' ain't in a good mood ever since the accident with those tongue twisters. So if ya try to do anymore of those things, I suggest wear a harder helm 'cause things might get flying in tha medbay." Jazz chuckled as he placed a friendly hand on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I'm not gonna do anything like that." Sideswipe replied, a crossed finger behind his back (learnt it from Spike). Jazz shrugged and waved him off. One he left, Sideswipe's evil smirk went back to its original place and he knocked on the door.

From inside, Prowl was reading a datapad when a black helm poked in. He groaned inwardly. 'This can't be good...'

"Yes Sideswipe? Could you hurry this I have loads of datapads that I must finish before I send them to Prime." Prowl said as he glared at the frontliner. If he's in a room, all Pit breaks loose for **sure**.

"Hey, I got a few questions for ya. This won't take long, I promise." said the red Lamborghini as he raised both arms, clearly showing there isn't any pranking items on him. Prowl leered at him for a moment before lowering the datapad in his hand.

"Alright, what is it?"

Sideswipe grinned harder. "Well..you know olive oil right?"

"Yes.."

"If it came from olives, where does baby oil come from?"

Prowl sputtered. This can't be right and the way Sideswipe grins it _definitely _can't be good either. "Pardon?" Prowl managed to ask, processor already whirring to find the answer.

"You heard me. Where does baby oil come from? And also, how come people kept saying 'buildings' when it's already built?" Sideswipe ask, face expression trying to be as innocent as ever. Prowl could feel his body tense.

"The word 'horrific', if it means to make horrible then does the word 'terrific' means make terrible? And if you're not suppose to drink then drive, then how come Bars still have parking lots? Humans are so strange sometimes." Sideswipe said as he shook his head. He cracked an eye open and smirk when he saw sparks shooting out of Prowl's processor. Finally after three seconds, he was knocked out cold.

"And that's how you play with the tactician." he cackled. Sideswipe turned on his heels and opened the door with a hiss, leaving poor ol' Prowl smoking in the head in his office. Once he's safely outside, Sideswipe burst out laughing like an idiot.

...

Sunstreaker signed his name on the canvass he finally completed when Sideswipe came in whistling happily. The yellow mech didn't have the time to turn around when his brother suddenly launched himself and encircled his arms around Sunstreaker's neck full force.

"SIDES! You're gonna scratch my paint! Why the frag are you-..." Sunstreaker didn't manage to finish his sentence when something dawned upon him. Sunstreaker's optics widens when he realized his brother finally did the inevitable.

"You broke him, didn't you?"

"YUP! And got away with it. Why would anyone want to get mad at me? After all, it was just a few _innocent _questions." grinned Sideswipe. Sunstreaker sighed and shifts his brother off. A few minutes later, Ratchet's scream was heard throughout the Ark. Looks like Jazz found out and told Ratchet. Sideswipe was nowhere to be found.

* * *

HA! There we go. Is it good? Bad? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know. And poor Prowl, if only he knew Sideswipe is nowhere **near **innocent. Plus, I love toying with those two. MUAHAHAHA!

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
